


Hear the noise that moves so soft and slow

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Mama McCall, Singing, Slight Panic Attack, its kind of lame sorry, little stiles, sad sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Melissa was singing, something Stiles realized he had heard before."</p>
<p>Stiles hears Melissa singing and it sparks a memory from his childhood. One where he met an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the noise that moves so soft and slow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the title of a song by James Vincent McMorrow it's really good. This fic is lame and weird but it came to me while in the shower so what do u expect. Please leave comments or kudos if u somehow like it and feel free to come talk to me about that confusing and exciting season 5 promo!

Stiles walked through the McCall house lazily searching for his best friend because he had gone to get food but was taking too long for his hungry stomachs liking. He walked past the room he knew to be Melissa’s and stopped when he heard a noise. It was soft like an afterthought and it drifted through the crack in the door to Stiles ears. Melissa was singing, something Stiles realized he had heard before. 

A memory sparked from a dark corner of his mind where he kept his most painful memories. He was seven years old and running down the halls of the hospital. The bright lights bounced off of every surface and made his head hurt as it spun. He had been in to see his mom but had gotten lost and ended up panicking as he tried desperately to find the right room.

His breathing was too fast and it felt like his chest was running away as his heart thumped and his hands shook. He had been running for a while and he still couldn’t find her.

“MOM! Where are you?!”

Tears were streaming from his eyes and he stopped at a faded green wall to try and catch his breath. 

“She can’t have left me. She promised she wouldn’t.”

He sat on the ground and folded his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. A gentle hand rested on his back and the scared boy looked up to the figure it belonged to.

The woman looked kind and wore a smile that matched the warmth of her eyes as she looked at him. 

“Sweet heart, my name is Melissa I’m a nurse here. Can I help you?”

Stiles let out a cry and squeezed his hands into fists. 

“I can’t find my Mom she’s supposed to be here. She promised she wouldn’t leave me but she’s not here and-“ 

Melissa rubbed his back but Stiles was soon being lifted into her lap and he instantly gripped her as he cried. He was so, so scared and he wished his Dad was here.

He felt the nurse shifting to sit leaning against the wall, and he continued to cry as she began to rock. 

“Shh, it’s alright honey, can you tell me your name?”

It was hard to talk while so worked up but he managed to tell her between his quick puffs of air.

“Okay, Stiles it’s going to be okay.” 

And then as she held him, she began to sing. He heard it, soft at first and so gentle that he had to quieten to hear it. She sang it like it was just for him, holding him so he felt safe and warm. If he closed his eyes he could pretend it was his mom that was making him feel better.

Although he wasn’t making any noise his chest was still shuddering as his body tried to calm down. The woman’s curly hair was soft against his cheek and Stiles watched as it shifted when he breathed. 

After a while he had calmed down enough to feel tired and his grip loosened a little on Melissa. She finished the song and was rubbing his back when he heard familiar footsteps. 

“Stiles?” 

He peeked out from the nurses arms when he heard his Dad and she released the boy into his Dads waiting arms.  
His Dad looked worried and he felt bad for doing that but also relieved that his Dad had found him.

He was tired and almost fell asleep in his Dad’s arms as he was carried back to his mom’s room. He hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye or thank you to the nice nurse that had helped him.

His Dad sat on the chair next to his mom’s bed with Stiles in his lap and reassured him that “See? Mama’s still here.”  
Stiles took his mom’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek like he did each time he came for a visit.

“Mama, I met an angel today.”

Standing outside Melissa’s room now Stiles eyes pricked with tears. He had always loved Melissa for how much she did for him and his family but hadn’t known till then that she had been his angel. He realized, as he opened the door a little farther, that his dad and Melissa would have known all this time.

She was sitting at her dresser going through some papers, still singing when the door creaked open. She stopped singing and smiled when she saw it was Stiles and he walked further into the room to stand in front of her.

“Hey, if you’re looking for Scott I think he’s still in the kitchen. That boy makes so much noise I swear-“

Stiles cut her off with a hug, feeling her still soft curls under his cheek once again.

“Stiles? Are you okay honey?”

He nodded, still hugging her. “I just- thanks.”

She laughed, returning the hug though slightly confused. 

“For what?”

“Just everything. Thanks.”

He released her and smiled even though his eyes were still wet with un-shed tears.

“No problem sweet heart.”


End file.
